Catnip
by PhoenixTamashii
Summary: Vlad finally decides to take Danny's advice but not in the way Danny had expected.Before PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

**I've had this idea for a while and I know others have done something similar but this is my take on the concept.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the oc Anima.**

Danny fell backwards onto his bed, it was almost 10 and he was exhausted. This was the first time he had made it back home before curfew since last month. There had been quite a few ghost attacks that day to the point where the thermos was practically full and he really couldn't be bothered just yet to venture into the basement to let the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He was quite happy just to lie there till he fell asleep but after a few minutes his ghost sense went off. He groaned before getting to his feet and transforming into his ghost half. He phased through the wall of his room and headed of in search of the ghost that set off his ghost sense.

The ghost was stood in the park just waiting making no attempt to hide at all. She looked quite young both in actual physical appearance and the clothes she wore. She was wearing black knee length leggings, a short denim skirt, a grass green strap top and nothing on her feet. Her short black hair was spiked up adding about 6 inches to her height and her eyes were yellow. She smiled when Danny floated down to her. She didn't seem dangerous but that didn't mean Danny wasn't going to be careful.

"Okay who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked hoping to get this over with quickly so he might stand a chance of getting home before his parents noticed he was gone.

"Anima and I was waiting for you Phantom." She replied the smile she wore turning into a creepy grin.

2 ectopuses tried to grab Danny from behind while he was paying attention to Anima but he had noticed them. He dodged their grasp only to have them try again.

"Urg! Your useless!" Anima exclaimed as the ectopuses missed again and were then sucked into the thermos.

Danny turned to deal with Anima only to find her gone. He glanced around warily knowing she was probably still there. He managed to just catch sight of her before she attacked. He dodge backwards as she swung at him with a sword she definitely didn't have before. Danny barely noticed the scratch he got through not moving back fast enough but it didn't really matter anyway because such a small scratch would heal before he even got home.

Anima kept swinging and occasionally fired an ecto blast. Danny fought back waiting for an opening to use the thermos. It only took a few minutes for the opening to appear; it didn't seem like Anima was very good at fighting which explained the ectopuses.

After sucking Anima into the thermos he sighed, it was about half 10 by now and his parents were bound to have noticed he was gone. Danny took off into the air not looking forward to the inevitable conversation with his parents about were he had been and his punishment for being out after curfew. As he flew across town he began to feel dizzy and then very suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**I noticed my last chapter was a lot shorter than it had looked in my notebook so hopefully this one will be a little longer.**

**Disclaimer-No Anima in this one so for this chapter I really own nothing oh wait there's James I own him.**

Sam wasn't a morning person; normally she would never be up before her parents especially on a weekend. Today was different, the alarm she had set to go off the night before went off at 6. In response to the noise she groaned temporarily forgetting why she had set the damned thing for that time in the first place. Moments later she was scrambling out of bed and getting ready hoping to leave the house before her parents realised she was going out and tried to get her to wear something pink or floral or even both.

She left the house in her normal Goth attire at about 7 having successfully avoided her parents. She walked slowly to the other side of town where her favourite bookstore the Skulk and Lurk was located. She reached the store to find the shutters still down over the front not that she was expecting them not to be after all it was half 7 and the store didn't open till a lot later in the day. Sam headed round the corner into an alley beside the store where there were lots cardboard boxes piled precariously against the wall which looked like they had already been knocked over avalanche style. Sam sighed that was probably going to attract the Box Ghost.

She knocked on the door beside the boxes and waited for the door to open. After a few minutes the door was opened by a man in his twenties. He had dusty blond hair and light brown eyes. He wore a suit that kind of reminded Sam of the clothes vampires tended to wear in old movies. He smiled when he saw her.

"You're early." He said moving aside so she could come in.

"You know what my parents are like James. I wanted to get out before they ambushed me." Sam replied.

James was the owner of the Skulk and Lurk and he was a really good friend of Sam's. He had just yesterday got a large shipment of new books for the store which was the reason for the boxes outside. The store itself wasn't very big, it might have been bigger if James made use of the upstairs for more shelves but he liked to keep that as a poetry room. The reason Sam was here so early was that shipment of books that was piled up on the counter and the floor around it. She had volunteered to help James sort them so that they wouldn't be in the way once the store opened.

After about an hour and a half they were almost finished when Sam's phone rang. She dug the thing out of her skirt pocket and accepted the call without even looking at the name on the display.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Sam, have you seen Danny?" Tucker asked.

"No why?" Sam said a little worried but still calmly after all Danny often missed meet up and other things due to ghost fights.

"Jazz says she hasn't seen him since last night and he's not answering his phone." He explained.

"Right, look I'll meet you and Jazz at the park in a few minute and we can split up to look from there." Sam said trying at the same time to mentally convince herself that Danny was fine.

Sam hung up after saying goodbye.

James looked over. "Sam if you need to go I can handle the rest." He said.

"Sorry about this." Sam apologised to James as she left.

"No need to say sorry Sam." He said.

Sam smiled to him as she closed the door behind her. Once again she was in the alley with the boxes and was actually really surprised the Box Ghost hadn't shown up. She was just about to head off in the direction of the park when something in the pile of boxes caught her eye. It was a small black kitten.

**Do you guys mind the chapters not being very long because I think they might be this way for most o****f the story?**** Also I have a string of deadlines coming up so the next update might take longer than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Wow I'm amazed I found time to do this with all the assessments I've been doing. Still got some more to go so in general I think the updates are going to be slow till Easter.**

**Now to find out what's going on with Danny.**

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Danny opened his eyes to see light blue sky above him. It was morning which meant he was going to be in so much trouble when he got home even is Jazz had tried to cover for him. He was about to get up when he saw Sam leaning over him a smile on her face.

"Hello down there." She said.

"Hey Sam." Danny said smiling back.

As she reached down he thought she was going to help him up but instead she picked him up. Now Danny knew something was wrong; he was light but not that light and he was taller than Sam and yet his feet were not on the ground. He glanced around catching sight of Sam's reflection in a window and stared. Sam was holding a black kitten with blue eyes.

"What the hell?" Danny exclaimed.

Sam was stroking his head as if he was an ordinary cat, surely she had realised it was him after all how many cats could actually talk. She had started to head in the direction of the park still carrying him without a word.

Danny was certain that ghost he fought last night had something to do with this. Whether it was her sword or something else that had caused the transformation he wasn't sure. On top of all that he had a bad feeling that Vlad had something to do with this.

At the park Tucker and Jazz were waiting.

"Hey Sam. What took you so long?" Tucker asked not looking up from his PDA.

"Got a little distracted sorry." Sam said. "So any sign of Danny?"

Danny looked up at Sam confused. "Sam I'm right here." He said.

Jazz looked over at him. "What's with the cat Sam?" She asked.

"Great looks like they can't understand me after all." Danny said sarcastically.

"I found him when I left the Skulk and Lurk." Sam said to Jazz. "I'm hoping my parents will let me keep him till I find his owner."

"Don't hold your breath for that." Tucker said thinking back to all the other times when Sam had brought home strays.

They each split up to look for Danny while he tried as hard as he could to get Sam to realise that he was right there. It wasn't very successful at all. Sam had decided there was no time to take him to her house yet so carried him round as she searched.

It was getting late when they finally called it a day and arranged to meet up tomorrow. Sam stopped outside her house and looked down at Danny.

"Well time to face my parents." She said before taking a deep breath and opening the door. "Mom! Dad!" She called out as she entered the hallway.

Both of Sam's parents were there before Danny could even blink. "What is it Sammykins?" Sam's Mom asked not noticing Sam wince at the name.

"Can I keep him?" Sam asked showing Danny to them.

"Of course not!" Her Dad said as if the thought was ridiculous. "It's probably dirty and flea ridden."

Sam frowned. "He isn't." She said.

It looked to Danny as though Sam would have to take him to a shelter as the argument between her and her parents progressed. That was something he really didn't want to happen. Luckily he was saved by Sam's Grandma before her parents got the final word on the subject.

"I don't see why she can't." Ida said interrupting the argument. "She's quite capable of looking after it."

Sam's parents knew they would lose the argument now so rather than dragging it out they surrendered allowing Sam to keep him. Now he actually stood a chance of getting Sam to realise it was him. Sam thanked her Grandma before running up to her room with Danny. For not having known if her parents would say yes she was definitely prepared. Sam after a few minutes had managed to dig out a cat bed and even a bowl. After 10 minutes there was cat food in the bowl.

Danny looked at the cat food. "There is no way I'm eating that." He said mostly to himself because Sam wouldn't understand what he was saying.

Sam was currently digging around under her bed for something. "Got it." She said coming out with a jar of something dried and green. She opened the jar and sat down beside Danny. The moment the smell hit his nose his eyes glazed and it was like he was drifting to sleep mentally but he knew his body was still awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy after reading all these good reviews even though my chapters for this story seem to be chronically short. And I'd love to see these drawings people have mentioned in fact I'm tempted to draw one myself.**

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Sam, Tucker and Jazz spent most of the morning continuing their search for Danny only stopping when Jazz remembered the boomerang. All three had headed back to Fenton-Works to find the invention and on arrival encountered a problem, both Jack and Maddie were in the lab. Jazz knew there would be no explanation for why they wanted the boomerang and on top of that she had been telling them Danny was at Tucker's, it would be suspicious if he wasn't there with them.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz whispered to the other two.

"Just go down there and tell them there's a ghost somewhere across town or something." Sam said as if it were obvious.

Jazz nodded and headed into the lab. Even though she stuttered as she spoke her parents bought the lie and shot out of the house not even noticing Sam and Tucker as they passed. After hearing the assault vehicle drive away Sam and Tucker followed Jazz into the lab. Across the benches there were several in progress inventions and after a quick look to make sure that the boomerang wasn't amongst them they set about searching the rest of the lab.

"God damn it! Where the hell is it?" Sam said after about an hour. They had looked every where they could think of but there was no sign of it.

Without the boomerang there was really only one option left if they were going to find Danny and that started with finding out who was the last ghost he fought with.

Really for ghosts that would take Danny there weren't many options

Skulker,

Walker,

and Vlad

Going into the Ghost Zone without Danny wasn't really the safest idea so they settled to go pay a visit to Vlad.

"Daniel has other enemies." Vlad stated plainly following the three teen's accusation.

"Well if your not involved then you won't mind us looking around." Sam said watching for the effect the statement would have.

Vlad looked annoyed and sighed. "Fine look all you want."

They searched from top to bottom not missing a single room. The main mansion had no sign of Danny nor did either of the two labs they managed to find. They figured there were more labs but had no idea how to access them. If Vlad had Danny it was going to take a lot more than just searching the mansion to find even just evidence.

**Wow this ones very short. Sorry about that but the next one will hopefully be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking that maybe I should have put this chapter and the last chapter as one due to the previous one and this one being so short. Sorry to anyone I disappointed with the length of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Anima**

Danny was nearly blinded when he opened his eyes that morning, bright sunlight was streaming in through the window directly onto his face. He moved across the bed so that he was out of the sunlight. He couldn't remember anything after Sam opened that jar. 'What was that stuff?' Danny thought.

By the fact that Sam was not in the room he figured she was out looking for him. He needed to find some way to let her know that this was him so they could get him back to normal before things got any worse. The simplest option would be to go ghost but while he could still feel the cold that was his ghost half the rings just wouldn't appear. So he needed another solution.

Danny glanced round the room looking for something he could use to communicate with Sam. There might as well have been a physical light bulb above his head as his eyes settled on Sam's computer. He leapt up onto the desk using a small set of wooden drawers beside it to give him a boost. Danny pawed the on button on the tower and the monitor. He frowned when confronted with a box requesting a password. While his friends knew his password (mostly because he never bothered to change it) he had no clue about Sam's. He nudged the mouse over to the password hint hoping it wouldn't be too hard to guess from that.

'Nice Try.' Was all the hint said. Danny right now wished that Sam had left a more useful hint. He made a few attempts on the password. Things like favourite bands, songs, colours, etc. But none of them worked. He didn't realise he was being watched till he started to feel dizzy as a certain smell hit his nose once more. Sam's grandma was in the door way with the open jar. He blacked out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Just as the door closed Vlad's fist collided with the wall leaving a small dent. He hadn't enjoyed letting the three teens search his mansion even if Daniel wasn't there. That though wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. It had been 3 days since he had given Anima her instructions and she had yet to resurface.

He headed down into a lab that they hadn't managed to find and picked up a certain silver and green boomerang. If Anima wasn't going to bring him what he wanted he would just go take it for himself. Vlad knew throwing the device wouldn't be a good idea but that didn't mean it's parts and memory chip couldn't be useful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######

Danny really hated whatever was in that jar that was for sure, he had came to is senses for the second time that day but this time Sam was home. He wasn't quite sure how long it had been but it was getting dark outside. Sam was on her bed reading and he was sat curled up beside her. He pawed at her book trying to get her attention only to find her scratching his head behind the ear. He shook his head vigorously when he realised he had been purring. He was not going to start acting like a real cat! Little did he know he had been acting like a real cat every time he blacked out.

**Next chapter should be interesting, I have something very funny planned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Sam was stressed that morning and not only because she had over slept. It was Monday and while Danny often missed school and classes due to ghost fights the school would still call his parents. By the end of the day they wouldn't be able to hide the fact that Danny was missing. They had been covering up the disappearance all weekend and right now she was distracted by the inevitable interrogation once Danny's parents found out. She was so distracted she wasn't really paying much attention to what she was shoving into her bag. Sam grabbed her English book even though they didn't have that class today but forgot to pick up he Maths homework which had been due in. She rushed over to her desk and scooped up her notebook and pencil case into her bag not noticing that wasn't all she had picked up.

##############################################################################~~

Danny had woken up only a few minutes before Sam. He had stretched and let out a large yawn before eyeing the notebook and pens still out on Sam's desk from last night. He knew it would be hard to write a message that way but if Sam saw him trying surely she would realise something was up. He hopped off the bed and climbed up onto the desk once again making use of the drawers beside it.

He held the pen using his teeth and started to write. The letters were scrawled and barely readable even though he had taken his time writing it. His work was undone though when everything was tipped on it's side and the pen stroke a line across the page making the message almost impossible to read. Within seconds the paper he had been stood on was vertical and he fell into a dark space along side the book the mouth of the bag zipped shut before he could process what had happened.

#########################################################################~~~~~~

It wasn't till Sam arrived at school and was getting out her notebook for her first class when she noticed the cat in her bag. She contemplated skipping class to get him home but before she came to a decision the class had started. It looked like he was going to have to stay there till at least after school.

At lunch Tucker stared at Sam as she stood in the lunch line beside him after all she always brought lunch from home. Tucker was even more surprised to see what she picked up but didn't say anything till they made it over to their usual table.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Sam?" He said seriously the moment they had both sat down.

"What on Earth are you talking about Tucker?" She asked raising an eye brow as she pulled out a box of salad form her bag that was on the table.

"Right now I'm really confused. Why'd you buy a lunch you'd never eat and bring lunch from home?" He said looking at the school meal on her tray; Fish fingers.

"Well he has to eat something and salad would make him sick." She said as if it was ovious.

"Um how Sam?" He asked.

Sam didn't actually respond to the question but Tucker still got his answer when Sam picked up a fish finger and placed it just inside her bag. And having looked in the bag he saw the cat.

"What'd you bring the cat for?" He whispered not wanting to get Sam in trouble.

"It was an accident." Sam said starting on her salad.

###########################################################################~~~~

Danny had been quite surprised come lunch to find Sam passing him a fish finger. He knew it was school food which was infamously bad but he quickly decided it was better that cat food and started to eat it. Now while both Sam and Tucker were there would have been a good time to try to get them to realise he was Danny if they hadn't been in the school cafeteria. Drawing attention to them here was really a bad idea.

"I think I have an idea on how to find Danny." Tucker said and both Sam and Danny looked up at him.

"Really?" Sam said clearly wanting him to tell her.

"I'll show you after school okay." Sam frowned but decided not to make a scene.

##############################################################################~~

After school was over the two teen were stood in the park, Sam was waiting to be told the plan as Tucker dug through his bag for something. Danny was currently poking his head out of the top of Sam's bag that was on the ground by her feet.

"Got it!" Tucker said turning round to face them with a Thermos in his hands.

"And that's going to help how?" Sam asked confused.

Tucker grinned before taking off the lid and pressing the release button. From the Thermos appeared a small green puppy that both Sam and Danny recognised instantly.

"Cujo? Seriously Tucker?" Sam said.

"Yeah." He knelt down to Cujo's level. "Cujo find Danny." He said.

Instantly Cujo went from small to huge and started sniffing around. "See it's genius."

Cujo suddenly charged right at Sam knocking her over. He grabbed her bag in his teeth and shook it around as both Sam and Tucker yelled at him to stop.

Danny was flung from the bag and was soon being chased by Cujo across the park not wanting to find out what would happen if the giant dog caught up with him. He was running as fast as he could go and was only just managing to stay out of reach. Not far behind Cujo he could hear Sam yelling at Tucker as they chased after them. Danny shot up the nearest tree hoping that Cujo wouldn't fly up after him or something. He was only up there for a few minutes before Sam got Cujo back into the Thermos and hit Tucker across the head with it.

**Finally I wrote a chapter that has a reasonable length! I really don't know why I've had so much trouble doing getting the chapters like this in this story but hopefully this will be the way it is for the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Vlad glanced down at the small device in his hand as he walked in the direction of the green blinking dot on the radar screen. He had used the memory from the Boomerang to get the device to only register Daniel. He could have just thrown the Boomerang but the chances were Daniel's friends would see the device and also end up finding him.

He recognised the area he was being taken too as the richer part of Amity Park. It hadn't been where he had expected to find Daniel. He that assumed he would have tried to go home and get his parent's or sister's help. That was the reason he had started his search outside Fenton-Works only to find that his assumption was wrong.

He knew most of the people who lived in this area and eventually found himself frustratingly in front of the Manson's house. It confused him a bit as to why Daniel's friends were looking for him when by the looks of things he was currently in one of their houses. He stowed the device in his pocket and prepared to give an excuse for being there although no matter what he said Daniel's friends would be suspicious of him.

After Vlad knocked he didn't even have time or even the need to explain why he was there before the Mansons were inviting him in. It took about 15 minutes to get a chance to look around and he was wondering if it would have been better just to go in invisible.

Vlad found Sam in the living room and the moment he walked in she turned to glare at him rather than read her book.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you found Daniel." He said walking over to her.

"Well we haven't so I guess you can leave." Sam said clearly wanting rid of him.

################################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had fallen asleep beside Sam on the sofa after having been chased around by Cujo earlier that afternoon. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but there was someone else in the room other than Sam and he had a bad feeling the voice belonged to a certain fruitloop. He opened his eyes and looked up only to have his bad feeling proved correct. He could have just stayed quiet and unnoticed but he just couldn't stop himself. Before he could even realise what he was doing his back was arched and he was hissing loudly at Vlad.

########################################################################~~~~~~~

Vlad hadn't noticed the small black cat beside Sam until it started hissing. He knew it was Daniel as soon as he saw his blue eyes. A smirk drifted across his face and Sam just raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was almost certain now that Sam didn't realise the cat beside her was Daniel and that was going to make his life a whole lot easier. Vlad could have claimed the cat was his right now but with Daniel's reaction to him he doubted Sam would believe it and it would lead to some awkward questions that may reveal the truth. He decided it was best just to leave for now and come back later for Daniel.

######################################################################~~~~~~~~~~

Danny had repeatedly called himself stupid for drawing Vlad's attention. It was driving him nuts that he would do cat like things without even thinking about it. He was certain that after that Vlad knew it was him and he had still been unable to get Sam to realise. Danny knew Vlad wasn't just going to sit back and do nothing so before he tried anything Danny needed to get Sam to realise it was him. The main problem was he was running low on ideas.

He tried anything he could think of as soon as it came to mind but it wasn't any use. Danny would have kept going all night to get Sam to realise had he not had such a long gap in his ideas. By the time he had another idea Sam was asleep and it was a challenge just to get her to wake up.

######################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 2am when Vlad appeared outside the window of Sam's room He was certain that by now she would be asleep and taking Daniel would be easy he thought. He phased through into the room and floated silently over to Sam's bed where beside the sleeping girl he could just make out the shape of Daniel even against the black bedding. He smirked when he saw Daniel was sleep as well.

Unknown to Vlad he had been seen phasing inside and Danny was only pretending to be asleep. Vlad carefully picked up the 'sleeping' cat not wanting to wake him here. Suddenly pain shot through his hand as the cat he thought was asleep bit down hard on his hand. He yelped in pain and dropped Danny.

Unluckily for Vlad while he had managed to keep his yelp quiet enough not to attract attention from outside the room, inside was a different story. Sam shot awake with the sound of the yell to see Vlad at the foot of her bed. Vlad who had yet to locate Danny in the dark of the room found an ectogun that had been under Sam's pillow aimed at him.

"Get out" She growled at him.

He thought about leaving and coming back another time when Sam would be less on edge but by that point she would have probably figured out why he had been there and be even more prepared for his return. Vlad made an attempt to get the gun from her. Sam fired in response to the sudden movement but Vlad just dodged and the green blast flew past hitting something on the far side of the room that smashed loudly. Vlad snatched the gun from her hands and pocketed it before continuing his search for Danny.

He caught sight of Danny below Sam's desk not far from whatever had smashed. His blue eyes were dull and he was rolling around and pawing at dried leaves that were now scattered all over the floor. Sam was confused when she saw him smirk evilly at the sight well that was until she realised as Vlad picked up the cat that was what he was there for. All the small unnoticed things suddenly added up and what was going on hit her. She tried to stop him from leaving but she was unarmed and soon was left standing in her room that really looked like a fight had just took place.

"I should have seen it." She muttered angrily to herself.

**Sorry if this ending seems abrupt but I couldn't think of how to continue without what happens next being a new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the first section of this chapter, I was suffering for some severe writers block and I'll probably rewrite it later if I get time.**

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Within minutes of Danny being catnapped Sam was calling Tucker and then Jazz.

"Danny was the cat?" Tucker said surprised. "How?"

"I don't know but Vlad's got him." Sam said. "We need to find him."

"Right I'll be over in a few." Tucker said.

Soon both Tucker and Jazz were there.

"Where do you think he took Danny?" Jazz asked after Sam had told them what had happened.

"I don't know." Sam said frustrated knowing they had no way to track him without the boomerang.

"Well there's his mansion in Wisconsin, the one in Amity and the one in Colorado." Tucker said looking at his PDA which was currently listing places that Vlad would possibly take Danny.

"Maybe we should split up, three of us and three places." Jazz said.

###################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny came too lying on cold stone, he was about to get to his feet to look around when he saw his hands. He shot up staring at his once again human hands. He was back to normal and at the moment how didn't really matter to him. What did matter was where he was. In front of him was a pane of glass separating the small section of the room he was in from the rest of the room. Beyond the glass was what was instantly identifiable as one of Vlad's labs.

"Damn." He muttered realising he had been caught.

Even though it was unlikely that Vlad had forgot to ghost proof the glass he had to check. Danny went ghost and tried to phase through the glass only to get zapped.

"Figures." He said.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said appearing in the room.

"When I said get a cat fruitloop I didn't mean turn me into a cat!" Danny growled at him.

Vlad scowled at the nickname. "I was really hoping you would have forgotten already."

"What are you talking about Vlad?" Danny asked raising and eyebrow in confusion.

"So you haven't noticed." Vlad said smirking. "Think about it Daniel isn't something missing?"

Danny wasn't sure exactly what was supposed to be missing until he started noticing the gaps. There weren't many but there was still enough to worry him. Whole day's he just couldn't recall.

"How?" Danny asked.

"It's not as hard as people think to find a ghost who can create a toxin that changes people into animals and makes them loose their memories Daniel." Vlad said as if it should have been obvious.

"Why change me back before you were sure?" Danny asked expecting the answer to be something like giving him a chance to join him willingly.

"Change you back? Clearly you haven't been awake long; I only gave you a second dose of the toxin. It would take a third to put you completely back to normal without it you're still partially a cat." Vlad explained. "And thanks to the second dose what's left of your memories should vanish a lot faster."

It was only after Vlad said this that Danny noticed he still had a tail but at the moment instead of black it was white and if he looked carefully at the glass he could see his reflection with white cat ears.

Vlad smirked. "Night night Daniel."

Danny looked up at Vlad in confusion and then the smell hit him. It was the same as the smell that came from Sam's jar. He shook his head trying to shake of the dizziness that was drifting into his mind.

"Damn it." He muttered as once again everything went black.

#####################################################################~~~~~~~~~~

Valerie was on patrol having snuck out of her flat while he dad was asleep. It hadn't been long before her suit's sensors detected a ghost and she sped off in the direction of the ghost. She quickly arrived at a large house in the rich part of town. She got there just in time to see Vlad fly out of a room and vanish.

In the room Vlad had come from she caught sight of Sam. Out of curiosity as to why Vlad was there she watched through the window as Sam called up someone on the phone. Valerie failed to understand the first part of the conversation about a cat but she go the next part when Sam said that Vlad had Danny. Why would Vlad kidnap Danny? She knew the man had a creepy obsession with Danny's Mom but not Danny.

Valerie was lost in thought trying to figure out why Vlad would kidnap Danny. After a few minutes she was broken from her thoughts as she heard Jazz who was running towards the house ranting loudly about as she said. "That damn fruitloop!" Valerie was certain she had heard someone call Vlad a fruitloop before. "Who was it?" She thought to herself.

**Yeah this is set after Valerie knows about Vlad being a half ghost but I'm not quite sure yet whether Valerie is going to figure out Danny is Phantom.**

**Vlad seems to be doing a lot of smirking in this story.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

It took Valerie a moment to remember that it was Phantom she had heard call Vlad a fruitloop but then why was Jazz calling him that. She sighed hoping it was just coincidence. Her attention fell once again on the conversation inside as the three inside began to discuss what they were going to do.

"Where do you think he took Danny?" She heard Jazz ask.

"I don't know." Sam said frustrated.

"Well there's his mansion in Wisconsin, the one in Amity and the one in Colorado." Tucker said looking at his PDA.

"Maybe we should split up, three of us and three places." Jazz said.

Valerie slipped into the room through the open balcony doors.

"Four." She said easily getting the attention of those present.

"What do you want Val..." Sam said instantly on the defensive before quickly stopping herself as she realised she had said something she shouldn't have.

It was now certain to Valerie that they knew Phantom after all he was the only way they could have found out about her.

"What do you mean by four?" Jazz asked a lot calmer than Sam.

"I want to help and I don't think it would be a good idea to split up." Valerie said.

"Wait I thought you worked for Vlad." Tucker said.

"Not since I found out what he is." She said.

They searched Vlad's Mansion in Amity first due to it being the closest and then moving on to the other two. It took a few days to get through all of them but the whole time there was no sign of Vlad or Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################

Danny woke to find himself lying on a large sofa which comfort wise was a hell of a lot better than the stone floor he had last woke up on. Danny stretched and sat up looking round the room, the room was decorated with green and gold and that was all he needed to know that this place belonged to Vlad. He wondered why Vlad wasn't keeping him locked up as he looked round the room seeing no evidence of the walls being ghost proof.

He tried to go ghost only to be shocked by a band of metal round his left wrist, Danny sighed. "Just typical." He muttered.

Danny had no idea how long he had been out and there was no way of finding out for sure. He knew it couldn't have been too long otherwise he wouldn't have remembered Vlad telling him his memories were being erased. "Just how much have I lost?" He asked himself having thought about what was happening to him.

Danny thought about each person he knew in turn. His parents he could still remember clearly along with his sister but there were gaps things like what Jazz's room looked like. He could still remember meeting Sam and Tucker and the accident but not how he met Vlad only that the guy was crazy. He had expected the memory loss to start with the oldest memories not dot about randomly like this. Danny knew that is he was going to keep what was left of his memories he had to get help because there was no way he could take on Vlad without his powers. With Vlad currently not present now was the best time to get out of there but there was one problem the door to the room was locked.

There was only one idea left and that was to take Vlad by surprise when he opened the door then run. Danny waited by the door for Vlad's arrival for what felt like an hour thinking through his plan.

"Daniel I'm back." Vlad said as he opened the door.

Danny leapt at him knocking Vlad to the ground before the door could be closed. Danny got to his feet was fast as he could and ran throwing the door closed behind him to slow Vlad down. He ran through the house eventually finding the door that led outside; Danny had expected to see green but as grass not the swirling green of the Ghost Zone. He skidded to a halt just before he reached the edge of the floating island on which the mansion was stood. Danny could hear Vlad coming after him; he took a deep breath and jumped off the edge hoping he was still cat like enough to land on his feet and that the next island wasn't too far down.

Vlad reached the door only moments after Danny jumped; he scowled seeing no sign of him before creating his duplicates. Each of the Vlad's sped off in different directions to look for Danny.

Danny was relieved when he landed unharmed on a small island; he took a moment to catch his breath. Danny had no idea how to get to the portal from where he was and if he had at one point he didn't now. He knew Vlad wouldn't be far behind so he couldn't stop long; luckily there were lots of small islands stretching out in chains from where he was so all he had to do was pick on and hope. Danny made his choice and ran leaping from island to island still going as fast as he could.

**Sorry about how long this one's taken, I've been struggling with Uni work for most of the Easter holiday. Hopefully there will be another update before the end of the week but the update might be only for my other story because that one is due a chapter as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm back! My assignments are all done so now I won't have them getting in the way of my writing.**

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Danny had hoped to reach some where he recognised but instead he found himself out of islands and a door to a ghost's lair right in front of him. He knew Vlad wouldn't be far behind so even though he couldn't remember having any allies in the ghost zone, he opened the door and jumped in closing it quickly behind him.

The owner of the lair was sat with their back to him, he contemplated just sneaking past and hope the door at the other end of the lair would lead somewhere familiar. The only problem with that was Vlad knew the ghost zone better than he did and would probably know where that door lead to.

Danny sighed he was going to have to ask for help. "Ex...Excuse me but ..." He started only to be cut off by a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want dipstick?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the portal." Danny asked hoping the ghost wouldn't just attack him.

"The portal? What you lost or something?" the ghost laughed turning round to look at him.

Danny didn't recognise the ghost at all but it was clear by the way she was talking to him that he should.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###################

Ember was surprised to see him there not in his ghost form. "Anyway why do you think I'd help you?" She asked.

He looked nervously to the door then back at her. "I don't have time for this." He muttered before bolting for the door at the other end of her lair.

As he passed Ember caught sight of the tail, she grabbed hold of it to stop him from reaching the door. "So the old man found Anima after all." Ember said.

She was quite familiar with Anima's toxin having watched her use it on another ghost. "What's my name?" Ember asked.

"Errm I ... I don't remember." He replied still unable to even recognise her.

Ember frowned, she didn't mind the whole turning people into animals thing but when it came to memory that was a different story. She let go of his tail. "Go. I'll occupy the old man for a while."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################

"Thanks." Danny said before rushing out the door into another part of the ghost zone. He wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep Vlad busy but he wasn't going to waste any of the time she had given him. Danny ran leaping between islands where ever he could.

He guessed it had been about an hour since his escape but without a watch he couldn't be sure. He was getting tired and had still been unable to find a familiar location. He stopped running as he came to the edge of the island he had been running across. This one had been bigger than most of the previous ones and consisted mostly of dense forest so he had no idea if there would be somewhere to jump to when he got to the edge. Luckily there was another island but there was quite a distance between him and it. Danny wasn't sure if he could make the jump, he thought about going back and finding another way. He shook his head there wasn't time for that Vlad would find him if he did that. Danny backed up before running towards the edge; he jumped at the last second and reached out to grab the edge. The edge of the island crumbled a little under his grip in a way that made him almost slip. He had only just managed to grab the edge; quickly he started to pull himself up.

"Sir Phantom?" He heard a questioning voice above him. He knew he went by the name Phantom but the Sir bit that was a bit odd. He looked up to see a ghost with long platted blond hair wearing a medieval style dress. He didn't recognise her. "What are you doing out here and like that?"

Danny got to his feet. "Looking for the portal." He replied.

She laughed a little and then with a smile asked, "Need a lift?"

Danny nodded deciding he didn't have time to figure out if she could really be trusted. "Woah!" He exclaimed as she changed into a large blue dragon. She looked at him confused by his reaction which told him he should have already known she could do that.

She let him ride on her back as they flew in what he hoped really was the direction of the portal. Danny wondered how quickly he was losing his memories, he couldn't think of anything that he had known upon leaving Vlad's that he didn't know now but he hadn't really had much time back there to think.

He was broken out of his mental search when he was thrown from the ghost dragon's back. He yelled as he fell until someone caught him. Danny looked up to see Vlad holding his wrist and another duplicate of Vlad fighting the dragon. He struggled even though he knew Vlad letting go would be a bad thing. Vlad's grip only tightened.

The Vlad that was holding him tried to leave while the dragon was fighting the other him but Danny wasn't going to go back without a fight. He was kicking and punching at Vlad but with little effect other than annoying the man. Suddenly there was another duplicate holding him still and the Vlad that had caught him pulled something out of one of his pockets. Danny growled realising it was a collar; he really hated Vlad right now. As soon as the collar was round his neck a strong smell hit him. Vlad had put a small cloth bag of catnip in place of the collar's tag. Once more Danny blacked out.

**Sorry if the collar thing seems a bit cliché but it was just too tempting. Now to work on an update for my other story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Okay definitely no OCs in this chapter so I own nothing.**

Dora followed Vlad invisibly. She knew that if she caught him by surprise she would win but while he was carrying Danny he still had the advantage. He flew for quite a distance before coming to a mansion that had been built on one of the many floating islands within the ghost zone. Dora was about to fly right in there and confront Vlad after all the walls were made of materials from the human world so like Vlad she would just be able to phase right through it. Only a short distance from the wall she impacted with a ghost shield that shimmered into visibility just before she hit it. Of course he'd do this Dora told herself. Now she didn't stand a chance of getting in. Quickly she flew off back the way she had came and towards the portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie were sat in Sam's room. They had looked in every place they could think of and still nothing. They were even sure they had found all the hidden rooms in each of the mansions. Suddenly Valerie's watch started beeping. She looked at the radar like screen that had replaced the time. There was a ghost coming straight towards them. Valerie readied an ecto-blaster, if this was Vlad she was going to blast him till he told them everything.

It wasn't Vlad. "Dora!" Sam said in surprise when the blond ghost phased through the wall. Valerie kept her weapon ready even though none of the others seemed bothered by this ghost's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Dora looked to Valerie and chose her next words carefully knowing the Red Huntress was not aware of what Danny was. "I know where Vlad has Danny." She said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

Before Dora could reply Valerie spoke. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" They might trust this ghost but she didn't.

"Valerie we can trust Dora." Sam said with a frustrated sigh.

"How do you know that Vlad isn't behind this?" Valerie asked.

Sam sighed turned to Dora. "Where is he?" She asked ignoring Valerie's question.

"Follow me." Dora said flying out through the window.

Sam opened the balcony windows and started to climb down the vine trellis that was against the wall, Jazz followed.

"You don't have to come." Tucker said looking over to Valerie who clearly wasn't happy about trusting a ghost or being ignored.

"Oh no. There's no chance I'm letting you guys go without me." If this was a trap they would need her help and if not they would still need her help to deal with Vlad she was sure of that.

Tucker grinned and climbed down the trellis.

Dora led them back to the portal only stopping so that Jazz could get her parents out of the house and to stock up equipment having realised they were going into the ghost zone. Sam, Tucker and Jazz climbed into the speeder and Valerie activated her board. Dora knew exactly where she was going even though the islands tended to move the bigger ones didn't move too much.

Dora stopped just before where she had hit the ghost shield. "I cannot go any further there is a shield." She told them.

Valerie gave the ghost a suspicious look; it seemed far too convenient that there was a shield but the others didn't notice it and landed the speeder on the island. Tucker placed his hand against the wall of the mansion expecting it to go through only to find it solid. "Saw that coming." Sam muttered.

There only way in was through the front door which frustratingly was locked. "What now?" Jazz asked.

"Well we could blast our way in and hope the fruitloop isn't home." Tucker suggested.

Valerie eyed the lock; it kind of resembled a more complex version of the lock on her apartment door. She had her key for that door confiscated after her Dad had found out about her ghost hunting; since then she had practiced picking the lock whenever she got the chance. If this lock was as similar as she thought then she might be able to get them in.

Valerie didn't even mention her thoughts to the others who were quietly discussing what to do next. She only had a few picks with her so she had to be careful not to break them. She moved them round in the lock just as she would at home stopping the moment it felt like a pick would break and adjusting its position before continuing. It was similar but there were many places where the lock was different inside. Luckily it wasn't lock before there was a light click. "It's open." She said just loud enough for the others to hear.

"What?" Sam asked looking over surprised having checked the door herself.

"It's open." Valerie repeated as she stood and opened the door.

Sam stared. "But it was locked I checked."

Valerie held up one of her picks. "Oh." Sam said realising what had happened.

They slipped quietly inside in case Vlad was around. At the end of the corridor they saw light seeping through a gap beneath a closed door. Sam put her head against the door and listened. Silence; she frowned at least if she had heard something they'd have some idea of what was in there. Sam opened the door just enough to see inside; she glanced around catching sight of Danny lying on the couch in a sort of daze but other than that he seemed to be back to normal. Sure that Vlad was not also in the room they rushed inside and over to Danny. Now closer it was clear Danny was not back to normal; his cat ears twitched and he stared at them blankly. Sam had seen that look before; she had barely thought about it at the time but at that time she hadn't realised the cat had been Danny. "What's wrong with him?" Tucker asked slightly creeped out by the blank look Danny was giving them.

Sam thought about each time this had happed before trying to come up with a common factor. When it hit her she hit her head with the palm of her hand. "What?" Tucker asked looking over at her after hearing the impact.

"It's catnip that causing this." She said as she glanced around trying to find the catnip.

"Catnip? Seriously?" Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam just nodded and kept looking.

They all after a few moments followed her lead.

Jazz looked round the room trying to think where Vlad would put the catnip. She glanced over to Danny and that was when she noticed there was something round Danny's neck. She moved closer for a better look and scowled Vlad was really asking for it. It took her another moment to realise that there was a pouch on the collar. Jazz quickly removed it and looked inside; she wasn't really familiar with what catnip looked like but there wasn't really anything else she could think of for it to be. "I found it." She whispered to the others. Sam took the pouch back to the door to the mansion and threw the pouch as far as she could. Danny was still staring blankly at them when she came back in. "It didn't work." Valerie said looking over to Sam.

Sam snapped her fingers in front of Danny's face while Tucker discreetly worked on getting the ghost proof bracelet off hoping that Valerie wouldn't notice and ask about it. Sam sighed the snapping wasn't working. An idea popped into her head and she glanced over at Tucker who had just got the bracelet off. 'Tucker's going to need plastic surgery after this.' She thought. She turned back to Danny and grabbed his shoulders before doing the only thing she could think of.

"You know I think he's snapped out of it already Sam." Tucker said a minute later.

Sam quickly broke out of the kiss and looked at Danny. He was still staring but this time it wasn't blank, it was more a confused stare. "Sam?" He said questioningly almost as if he wasn't sure it was her.

"Come on we better get out of her before Vlad comes." Jazz said deciding they could sort out getting Danny back to normal later.

"Unfortunately for you that isn't going to happen." Vlad was standing in the doorway.

Danny leapt to his feet glaring at Vlad. It only took Danny a moment to realise the bracelet was gone from his wrist.

Valerie stared as Danny charged at Vlad familiar white rings passing over him. She wasn't the only one staring Sam, Tucker and Jazz were in shock that Danny had just changed without any thought to keeping his secret from Valerie. Vlad also hadn't seen it coming but still managed to dodge.

Danny blasted repeatedly at Vlad only to have each shot blocked by Vlad's ecto-shield.

"Really Daniel you think you can beat me? You probably barely even know what powers you have never mind how to use them by now." Vlad said with a smirk before blasting Danny sending him flying across the room.

Sam shot at Vlad with the ecto-gun she had brought in with her; Jazz quickly did the same. Valerie was broken sharply from her shock as Vlad blasted at them. She dodged out of the way along with the others and started blasting; Danny so owed her and explanation when this was over. With Vlad's attention on them Danny flew at full speed towards him. The impact sent Vlad into the wall.

Vlad phased thought the wall. They all looked around with no idea where he was going to reappear. Four Vlads phased back into the room dividing their attention. Sam managed to deal with one of the Vlads with a well aimed shot to the back while its attention was on Danny. In response one of the other Vlads blasted the gun out of Sam's hands. Sam scrambled to get back the gun but the Vlad blew it up with another blast. Danny shot past the Vlad that was fighting him and blasted the one that was hovering over Sam charging up another energy blast. It dispersed instantly but the Vlad that had been fighting Danny used this opportunity to grab Danny from behind. Danny struggled in his grip fearing the possibility of losing his senses yet again if he had any more catnip. Valerie shot aiming for the elbow of the Vlad holding Danny. Vlad lost his grip as the shot hit his elbow dead on. Danny turned quickly punching Vlad hard forcing him to let go of Danny completely. Another few hits and that one vanished to leaving only the original Vlad.

Vlad was about to form more duplicates when he found himself frozen to the spot unable to move. Danny had only intended to distract Vlad so that he didn't create more duplicates instead he managed to freeze him in a block of ice.

Sam rushed forwards another ecto-gun in her hands aimed at the only part of Vlad not in the ice; his head. "How do we get him back to normal?" She demanded.

Vlad smirked; all he had to do was leave and then wait. He'd come back later when Daniel's memories were completely gone. He phased through the ice then went invisible and flew out through the ceiling.

"Great now we have to chase him across the Ghost Zone." Tucker said with a sigh.

"Um actually I don't think we do." Danny said.

"Really?" Tucker said curiously.

Danny nodded. "I can remember him telling me when I first woke up after he got me. The cure is the same thing that did this in the first place."

"But we don't know where to get whatever that was Danny." Jazz said.

"He'll have some here somewhere I'm sure of it." He told them.

"Well it's worth a shot." Sam said.

They headed though the house looking for anything that might be the cure. It wasn't long before they found a vial of glowing amber coloured liquid.

"Do you think this is it?" Sam asked examining the vial.

"It might be." Danny said looking at it.

"Wait do you even know what the cure looks like?" Sam asked a frown on her face.

Danny shook his head and Sam sighed. "So we have no idea what we're even looking for great."

Sam glanced round the rest of the room; it was a lab and there were plenty of vials of coloured liquids. Tucker was trying to hack into the computer but had yet to have any luck so they couldn't check Vlad's files to see if they had the right vial. Jazz and Valerie were still looking for anything that might be the cure. Sam had only thought of the vial she currently had because it was out in the open and looked like some of it had already been used.

"Hey does the word Anima mean anything to you guys." Valerie asked.

Danny looked over he knew that name; that was the name of the last ghost he fought before this happened he was sure of it. Valerie was holding a vial of dull yellow liquid that was only half full, with a label on it with the name Anima.

"Anima was the name of the ghost I fought before all this happened." Danny told her.

"Do you think this is it then?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah it's too much of a coincidence otherwise." Danny replied.

One quick injection later Danny was back to normal.

**(I was going to have this next bit be a separate chapter but saying as it's so short I decided just to put it on the end of this chapter instead)**

Valerie glanced round the outside tables looking for somewhere to sit. As usual she could hear Nathan trying to get her attention but there was no way she was going to sit with him.

"Hey Valerie over here!" She looked over to see Danny waving her over.

He had freaked the day before when his memories returned and he realised that she now knew he was Phantom. Now she thought about it she still hadn't got her explanation. She walked over and sat down.

"You still owe me an explanation." She said looking at Danny.

"I know." He said before glancing around. The table was quite a distance from any other occupied tables. "What do you want to know first?"

Valerie wasn't sure which question to ask first. There were things that popped straight to the front of her mind almost immediately like why did he kidnap the mayor or why he stole all those things. She eventually settled on a question.

She was just about to speak when Danny suddenly stood up.

Tucker looked nervous.

"Tucker!" Danny growled.

Tucker yelped and ran for it. Danny took off after him yelling.

"What was that about?" Valerie asked looking over to an equally confused Sam.

Sam pulled over Danny's lunch bag having watched him open it just before he stood up. She peered inside and laughed. She reached inside and pulled out a small pouch of what they both recognised immediately as catnip. Tucker was so going to get it for this.

**Wow that took ages. Sorry it's so late I had a lot of trouble with the fight. (I've always had trouble writing fights that involve lots of people) As for the bit on the end hope it's as entertaining as it was to me when I first thought of it.**


End file.
